drimareunfandomcom-20200213-history
Lennard Mintfly
Lennard Mintfly is a photographer born in Droptera who fled to Soarite with his cousin in order to find a better life. He works for Tyler Fleye, who he also happens to be in a relationship with, as one of the photographers and camera folk for the show. Aside from this, he also does other smaller jobs and has a passion for photography and sharing his pictures on social media. He's very fascinated over the world around him and sees beauty in nearly everything, having the need to document everything he finds. Also probably has a Dreamstagram account. Yes that is in fact the Drimare equivalent on Instagram. Meaning that Drimare also have internet, phones and memes. Great, now I need to come up with Drimare meme culture Oh worm Appearance Minty and has a "stupid adorable ponytail" according to Tyler 180cm tall and skinny Often seen texting Personality Len often comes across as quite shy and distracted. While this does not mean he's antisocial or reclusive, he still tends to find himself zoning out in social situations, often wandering in his thoughts and ideas. He is polite as often as possible, but due to his upbringing, he often has trouble feeling too comfortable with others and has a hard time trusting them, becoming silent in situations where he feels uncomfortable or threatened. He is not cowardly though, as Len is not afraid to speak up when he feels he's been wronged, but he might avoid it out of a desire to avoid conflict. He is very protective over those he loves, and will not hesitate to jump in to defend them if needed. He has a passion for photography, as is hardly ever seen without a camera nearby. Although he's happy to share his pictures on social media and similar means, he is much more embarrassed when directly asked about it, often putting himself and his work down as "nothing special" to avoid feeling like he's being made fun of. Much like with his friends, he is also very defensive over his work and tastes, being especially picky or easily annoyed when dealing with someone who doesn't understand a subject like he does. He can come across as very fussy in this regard, also being a perfectionist easily bothered by chaos. He is also very paranoid and is particularly anxious over being in the presence of Bird Drimare or anything that reminds him of his homeland and childhood. This can often cause him to have an anxiety episode, especially if he's alone and has no one to help him calm down. Due to the nature of his job and of his relationship, Len tends to be very private about himself, which his partner wholeheartedly obliges, being secretive about his relationship and job except with trusted friends. Abilities Flies a lot Relationships Byree His super cool cousin who he's close friends with Tyler Dumb spoiled and clingy boyfriend who he loves a lot Poppy Uncomfortable and feels very tense around her Backstory/Lore It's on my twitter account but I'm too lazy to write it Trivia * His name being Len is supposed to be a funney fun reference to lens being part of cameras and him being a photographer Navigation Category:Characters Category:Drimare Category:Animal Drimare Category:Insect Drimare Category:Dragonfly Drimare Category:Soarite Category:Droptera Category:Incomplete Page Category:Priority Fix